Alice and Shane Go Large
by RK Lombardi
Summary: Takes place after Shane leaves Carmen at the alter, Shane needs to get away from L.A so her and Alice end up in the clubbing captial of the world, Alice seems to enjoy herself but what about Shane?
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters obviously and I this story is not for profit, the usual y'know?)**

_Alice and Shane Go Large_

**Chapter One:**

It was late, that's all Alice knew, it was late, or early, depending on what way you looked at it, so what the fuck was Shane doing calling her?

"What?" Alice grumbled, groggy, the light of the cell phone making her eyes ache.

"Hey Al."

And with that, Alice knew exactly why Shane was ringing her up at four in the morning, _Carmen_, who else?

It had been a few days since Shane McCutcheon had left Carmen de la Pica Morales at the alter, to the dismay and heartbreak of her one and only love. Alice had no idea why on earth Shane would leave Carmen like that. Was she frightened of the commitment, or did this all run a little deeper? Did Shane have a reason for believing that Carmen didn't need her?

Yet Shane could hear the pain in her best friends voice every time she picked up the phone or went for coffee.

"Shane, its frickin' four in the morning, ,its L.A, we _sleep _around here you know, I think you're getting us mixed up with New York." Alice tried to make Shane laugh, even one of her chuckles would have been enough to let Alice know that things were getting better, but Shane didn't laugh, she didn't even sigh.

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to ask you something."

Alice rolled over, trying to get up but ended up just falling out of bed.

"FRICK!" she cussed and stood up, rubbing her lower back as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, go on." she added realising Shane was still on the phone.

"Alice, I want you to take me somewhere, I want to get away from here."

Shane's voice was undeniably forceful as she said it, more informing Alice than asking her.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked wincing a little, but listening intently as Shane explained.

"I need to get away, and Alice you're my best friend, we can go somewhere, anywhere, you pick just, not here…I don't want to be here at the moment."

Alice understood, right now the place reeked of Carmen, and Carmen pretty much spelt heartache for Shane, even though it was Shane who left her. Yes she understood, but did Shane?

"Shane, you know, this means that we wont be in L.A, right?"

Alice could hear Shane rolling her eyes.

"Al, listen, that's the point, I don't even care if we just go to New York, I have to be away from here, seriously, we don't _have _to leave the country…"Alice shushed Shane and bit her lip, staring off into space.

"Look, ill sleep on it Shane, I know sticking around here is hard, but let me think, and maybe you should take some time too."

"I want time Alice, that's what im asking for, time _away_." Shane replied emphasising.

Alice held her hand up as though Shane were in the room with her.

"Okay, okay." then she yawned. "Look, its four in the morning, where are you?"

Shane sighed and Alice heard the sound of pulsing music.

"No where." Alice could sense the shrug.

"Shane, listen go home, get some sleep, ill meet you at The Planet tomorrow, around nine, 'kay?"

There was silence for a moment as Alice listened to Shane lighting up a cigarette.

"Okay, ill see in the morning."

"See ya."Alice took the phone away from her ear but heard Shane say something more.

"Al?"

"Yeah?" she replied, the phone snapping back to her ear.

"Thanks."

Then with an abrupt click Shane's deep voice was gone, and Alice fell back on the bed, back snoring in under two minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(chapter one for Disclaimers)**

_Alice and Shane Go Large_

chapter two

Shane was agitated.

Alice had said nine, she had definitely said nine right? She glanced at the clock and saw that it was quarter to ten.

Shane McCutcheon sat alone at a table in The Planet, her table was empty and the seats around it to, it seemed no one was around for her anymore, not even Alice.

" Oh my god Shane, I am so sorry."

The unmistakable sound of Alice Pieszecki's voice rang in Shane's ears, she swivelled slightly in her seat to see her best friend expertly dodging chairs and people, carrying a pile of what looked like brochures. She _"flumphed" _into the seat next to Shane and dumped the brochures on the table.

Shane just stared, her eyes wide, her brow furrowing.

"What the fuck is that Al?"

Alice gave Shane a disparaging look then shrugged.

"Nice to see you to Yoda. Listen, I figured, you know…" Alice lowered her voice and leaned forward over the table. "I figured if you wanted to get out of here _quickly _then we better start making some decisions."

"I guess you are coming with me then, wherever we are going." Shane asked and Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I thought that's what you need, someone like me to laugh at I thought we should go somewhere with good night life…"

Shane blinked and looked down at the first brochure, she picked it up and stared at her best friend.

"So you figured we should go to New Zealand?" Shane made a clicking noise with her tongue and set the brochure down on the pile again. "Come on Alice, lets just go to New York or something…"

Alice shook her head and interrupted her, the thing was, when Alice interrupted someone you couldn't get a word in edgeways less you shouted, but Shane had no energy.

"Al…"

"I had loads of ideas, I mean…"

And she was off, for hours. When the other customers looked over to the table in the corner of The Planet and saw a blonde haired woman chattering away they saw the resignation in the dark haired skinny-ones' eyes.

"And they're doing this deal on a place in Ibiza for two weeks…" Alice brandished the magazine, nearly taking Shane's head off.

"Whoa, Al, okay I think I've had enough for today." Shane went to stand up but a hand appeared on her shoulder and Shane looked up to see Kit smiling.

"Well, I thought I wasn't going to see you around for ages, you cant leave now." Kit Porter leaned around Shane and saw the brochures. "But it looks like you are going somewhere, planning a holiday?"

Shane had no time for this, she wanted to be alone, she didn't want to go anywhere fancy if it meant Alice was going to make a big deal out of it, and she definitely didn't need the others knowing that she wasn't planning on sticking around, in case they tried to stop her.

She sank back into her seat as Alice slurped the straw of her smoothie.

"Hey Kit, yeah, Shane wants to get away for a while."

Shane shot Alice a look

"_Alice…"_

Alice just shrugged with an innocent look as she sucked the straw, pulling at air at the bottom of the now empty cup.

"Look, im just trying to help Shane, your just being picky, even though you said you wouldn't!"

Kit looked from Shane to Alice to the brochures, she reached out and picked one up."ooh, New Zealand, You know that's kind of far away…"

Shane was reaching the end of her fuse, she looked from Kit to Alice, from Alice to Kit to the brochure then growled.

"Wow, Shane, you're still alive." Tina Kennard walked over to the table, Angelica in her arms and glanced at the stranger who looked furious.

Without warning Shane pulled at her hair, hiding her face in her hands then jumped up."Al, you said Ibiza, right?"

Alice frowned up at Shane's outburst then nodded, holding out the brochure.

"Right, ill go book the tickets." Shane tried to make it sound forceful and irritated but her voice just came out hysterical as she stared down at the brochure, a woman on the front who looked too much (though only a little) like Carmen smiled at her as she walked away.

"Thank fuck for that." Alice's voice could still be heard as Shane walked out, and she could hear her friend rolling her eyes as Tina sat down and bounced Angelica on her knee. Shane still couldn't stop staring at the woman on the front of the brochure.


End file.
